


Bound to Us

by JorjiBoyBlue



Series: Together Unchained [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Bound To You, Cute, Dancing, M/M, RadioDust Week, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: When "You" becomes "Us" and you still have more story to tell.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Together Unchained [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 182





	Bound to Us

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the beautiful RadioDust week!
> 
> Just a super short fun little bit because they're gay and cute. 
> 
> Love you guys hope you enjoy!

“Really Al, Honey, where in the hell are you bringing me?” Angel had been blindfolded and dragged out without warning by Alastor. His husband telling him to dress nice, but wear something that wouldn’t be too warm in, and can move easily in. Angel ended up opting for a button up and simple dress pants for once. Tired of wearing dresses to all his meetings.

“Hush, love. You’ll see soon enough! We’re almost there!” Al’s hands holding his tight, squeezing periodically. Angel giggles in delight. He trusts his husband more than anything in the world. They both rejected redemption just to stay together after all. Choosing hell as their eternal home together. Already, the last couple years had been better than anything Angel could have dreamed of. 

Another minute and a half of walking, of being led blindly by Alastor, Angel was stopped and turned towards a building. Angel could see bright lights and hear a lot of chatter mixed with some kind of upbeat Jazz. “Al? Babe? What’s going on?” 

“Just one more second…” Al had let go of Angel’s hands. Moving behind him to remove the blindfold. When Angel’s eyes adjusted to the bright lights, he gasped loud. Hands flying to his mouth. 

“Al… Alastor! What?!” In front of Angel was the biggest, brightest jazz club he’d ever seen, and standing in front was all their friends and family. All crowded around and cheering. 

“Happy Anniversary!”

Anniversary?!

Looking over to Alastor he realized. Today was their wedding anniversary… “Oh Al honey I’m so-” but he was cut off by a sweet and short kiss.

“It’s alright. Angel, my light, my love… You’ve been so busy, I understand. For now, lets go inside and have a dance.” His smile wide and so tender. Angel cant help wrapping his arms around his lovers neck and kissing him so completely. Quite a few “ooh’s” and “aww’s” sounding from their building crowd. 

“You’re gonna have to remind me how to swing honey~” Angel’s voice carrying a giggle.

“I'll make you dance all night until you get it right.” Alastor already slipping an arm around Angel’s waist. 

“I can’t imagine a better night…” 

Another kiss, A dance, A song or two. It never took much for these fools to fall in love again and again with each other. Tonight, one year after they were officially married, was no different. 

“I love you, Angel.” 

“And I love you Al…”

Forever and always.


End file.
